


I Wasn't Expecting That

by nibbles131



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Romance, Blinn, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibbles131/pseuds/nibbles131
Summary: Blaine had had enough of Finn constantly shooting him down in Glee Club and decides to confront him after school about it. His reaction is a complete shock for both of them.Set during 3x04





	I Wasn't Expecting That

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there is enough Blaine/Finn fanfiction, Blinn is it? Anyway I thought a small drabble/one-shot was in order as I think they're a great pairing despite their differences. Let me know what you thought. This was written in like 10 minutes so apologies if it sucks.

Blaine couldn’t understand what happened in Glee Club today, he’s only tried his best to help and Finn just keeps shooting him down. He tried talking to Kurt about it but he was just as clueless about Finn’s reasons behind it. 

He thought back to the moment Finn shut him down earlier, they were talking about losing Mercedes after all the drama with the role of Maria in the musical and he thought he was being helpful by mentioning his time in the Warblers, but once again Finn disagreed and basically ended up publically humiliating him in front of the whole club. 

Finn had developed a kind of vendetta against him the second he transferred from Dalton Academy. Maybe he saw him as a threat although he couldn’t understand how as he was in the same club now. 

He needed to speak to him, alone. Find out what was going on and try to resolve it as squabbling like this could end up costing them sectionals. 

**

School had finished for the day and Blaine couldn’t help but overhear Finn talking to Rachel, something about needing to sort out something in the choir room and that he’d catch up with her later. This was his chance to speak to him. 

Making his way down there he felt a twinge of nerves. It wasn’t usually like him to be nervous, he was always a confident person. Love yourself kind of motto, but something about Finn made him apprehensive, it didn’t help that he was incredibly attractive and extremely tall, towering over every member of the Glee Club. 

 

He could see Finn sat in his usual spot, writing stuff down, probably ideas for next week’s assignment and Sectional song ideas. He hadn’t noticed Blaine yet which gave him a few precious seconds to push his rising anxiety back down. 

He snuck in, making his way over to his boyfriend’s brother. He still hadn’t noticed him, he cleared his throat trying to get his attention. Finn looked up surprised someone was in here, his eyes narrowed at Blaine, his face a mixture of mild annoyance and confusion. 

‘Oh Blaine, uh did you forget something or…’ His voice trailed off, unsure of what to say, he looked at him and Blaine wanted the ground to open and take him far away from here. It was much tenser and more awkward then he had expected it to be. 

‘Well actually I came to speak to you Finn.’ He looked at Blaine in surprise and stood up, Blaine swallowed thickly getting worried about what was going to happen. 

‘Ever since I transferred to McKinley you’ve been on my case. I’m just trying to help the group and earlier you completely shut me down in front of everyone. You made me feel really small, you were the one who said we’re not meant to tear each other down, but you’re doing the complete opposite to everyone else.’ Blaine sighed in relief, he felt better having got it out in the open.

Finn looked guilty, ’dude, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. We had just lost one of our best female vocalists and Santana’s causing trouble again, Rachel was freaking out about the musical. I shouldn’t have said that to you. You’re really talented man, it’s good to have you in the club, we need guys like you here.’ He smiled at Blaine, the first time he had since he’d met him. 

Blaine could feel himself blushing and he couldn’t understand why. He had never had a crush on Finn, but hearing him say compliments like that stirred something inside of Blaine. He was the quarterback after all, so he was athletic and masculine, the opposite of Kurt, of course he loved his boyfriend more than anything but Kurt was a specific type.

He was focused on Finn’s lips, he’d never really been this close to him and wondered what his mouth tasted like, he could smell faint aftershave, he needed to leave before he made things awkward. 

Turning to leave he suddenly felt Finn grab his face and lean down to kiss him. It was a complete shock as Blaine had always thought he was straight but he didn’t pull away, it was rough and different to kissing Kurt which was always sweet and gentle, this was aggressive, and then suddenly it was over. 

‘I was not expecting that.’ He muttered, and judging by Finn’s face he wasn’t sure what came over him either. 

‘I have to go, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.’ He quickly grabbed his rucksack and paper and briskly walked off. 

‘Finn wait.’ But he had already left, Blaine touched his lips, a smile appearing on his face, this changed things.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it, I'd love to see more Blaine and Finn fanfics being written so this was my contribution to the ship. Please leave comments and Kudos.


End file.
